Phantomess of the Ball
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: He saw a phantomess at the ball... and suddenly, she erased Ayuzawa Misaki's presence in his mind.


**PHANTOMESS OF THE BALL**

By sakurablossoms18

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS. That is a wishful thinking.**

**Summary: He saw a phantomess at the ball. The woman with the red velvet gown and the silver sequined mask. He was captivated and she managed to put him under a spell. All his thoughts about Ayuzawa Misaki were replaced by the Phantomess of the Ball.

* * *

**

Parties were never his favourite. He never enjoyed the clothes. The stiff things that looked as if they were starched in order to make them extra hard (and heavy) and make you sweat a bucket. It was a good thing that he opted to go with a tux.

He is not the fan of dancing, and dancing and socializing. Sure, he can stand a good musical piece and a companion but hounds (mothers with unmarried daughters) who were chasing him like he was a huge bone? No way.

The stupid gathering is nothing but a mere cover up of its true purpose. This ball is a means for social and political advances. Those stupid businessmen meet and boast of their properties to each other while mothers jump from bachelor to bachelor, introducing their daughter, hoping to catch a big fish and get rid of their burden.

Usui Takumi hated things mentioned above. All he wanted to do now was to ditch this stupid function and order a strawberry parfait in the Maid Latte and tease Misa-chan. If he would be lucky enough, the manager, Satsuki-san would allow him to help in the kitchen. If only...

"Takumi-kun?"

Usui whipped and saw another horsey lady. Great, another woman to know whom he would not be interested in. Never. After a series of fakeness and mock praise, he pretended to be a gentleman and asked to woman for a dance. He wished that the woman actually knows how to dance. He wanted to have his toes intact, thank you very much.

As he twirled the woman around the massive ballroom, his eyes caught of something peculiar. The woman in a deep red velvet dress with silver sequined mask is standing not very far from them, staring at him. Normally, he would have dismissed this teeny detail but his instincts are telling him not to look away.

During the dance, Usui never let his eyes wander off the face of the woman. She is a beauty, he had no doubt. Her posture held grace and confidence, which means she is a rich lady. Her raven hair was done in an elegant French braid and the mask that cover half of her face revealed the golden orbs peeking through it.

For the second time in his life, Usui Takumi was captivated by a woman. The first would be Ayuzawa Misaki of course, with her charismatic presence, Usui bowed to her authority and smiled at her antics. She is the epitome of woman power.

Meanwhile, the woman before him is the lady in red who managed to pique his interest. Mysterious and captivating, the woman held something that made men stare and marvel at her beauty. Those golden orbs seem to bore at his soul, as if trying to swallow his whole identity.

Finally, the last song ended and Usui bowed to his partner with a flourish, he left her. He made his way to the lady in red. To the one who managed to replace Ayuzawa Misaki's presence in his mind. He bowed and offered his lady in red curtsied and accepted his outstretched hand.

They waltzed beautifully. Their movements were synchronized, as if practiced. Every step is like the extension of the other, as if they were doing it while following a certain pattern. Soon enough, all the occupants stopped their business and gave way to the two people in front of their eyes. The two souls ripped apart but became whole again.

Usui cannot describe the feeling having the lady in red in his arms. Her movements were nothing but graceful, and her scent, the scent makes Usui's mind go wild. The scent of sakura blossoms invaded his nostrils, it seemed familiar, yet he cannot put a finger on it.

Their waltz lasted for eternity, for Usui that is, but it actually lasted for three mere minutes. After the last note was played, the lady curtsied, Usui immediately bowing after her. With a tantalizing smile, the charming lady in red left. Not without leaving words that made Usui doubt for his feelings at the certain kaichou.

"_I enjoyed our conversation, Takumi,"_

The party ended with Usui having mixed feelings and doubt in his heart whether he still deserved to go after Misa-chan.

The lady in red walked away with a flourish. As she entered an empty room, she stopped and dropped in the rich carpet. The dance before drained all the energy in her body. It was as if she ran for a hundred miles without resting. Her heart was beating wildly and her cheeks were flushed under the mask. It was all because of him.

"So, did you enjoy the night, Misaki-chan?"

The lady in red, which was actually Misaki need not to turn to identify the owner of the voice. It was pretty familiar to her after all.

"I did, very much. Thank you for the invitation, Igarashi- kaichou," she replied. His shoes tapped loudly as he approached the window. The moon is full and shining.

"Who would have thought that the lady in red, the Phantomess of the Ball was actually the Demon President of Seika, Ayuzawa Misaki? Fools. They are unaware of who they were dealing with," Igarashi muttered as he continued to stare at the moon. A chuckle was aroused with his comment.

He merely glanced as Misaki regained her strength and stood up. She immediately replaced the mask that she wore before with a gold one. She stood upright and with the grace and poise of a true lady, she bowed to the young Igarashi and disappeared.

The Phantomess of the Ball was gone.

* * *

Ah, ah. Done by two AM. So, what do you think?

**~blossom-chan**


End file.
